Girafe
Girafe (ジラフ Jirafu) is a member of Blue Guardians' Six Guards.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 193, Page 19 Appearance True to his name, Girafe is a tall and slim man, standing roughly a head taller than Hamrio Musica, with notably long limbs. His straight dark hair is styled into a pointed pompadour jutting upwards, and his eyebrows are somewhat thick; his large eyes appear to bear the same shade as his hair. He possesses sharp facial features, with a pointed chin, prominent nose and visible cheekbones.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 18-19 Girafe's outfit consists of a light-colored, high-collared jacket, reaching down to his knees and held closed from the waist up to his upper torso, with a series of dark stripes circling the sleeves; pants covered in spots identical to his namesake animal's, with a band bearing the same pattern circling each of his thighs, and dark shoes. His neck is adorned by a dark buckled band and circled by a thin chain which has Girafe's Dark Bring, Twister, hanging from it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 18-19 Personality Outwardly, Girafe retains a level-headed, even poetic demeanor, comparing the Blue Guardian airship sent to take him and Leopard back to a bird capable of granting them flight, and praising his approval-hungry partner on her good job in facing the Rave Warriors.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 195, Page 13 However, this appears to be a mere facade for his true, evil self, one who's not above torturing Leopard for her defeat at Elie and Nagisa's hands, noting how he doesn't consider "useless people" his comrades;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 2-3 indeed, the concepts of camaraderie and friendship mean nothing to him, with Girafe describing them as mere "bullshit".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 He's also prone to mock his opponents, calling Hamrio Musica a "pervert" for his attempts at protecting his friends, which Girafe dismissed as merely showing off before girls,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Page 13 and barely holding his laughter when he came to believe Musica had given his silver weapon a female name.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Page 18 In one instance, he was seen smoking a cigarette.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 218, Page 15 Synopsis Blue Guardians arc Girafe first appears relaxing on a beach alongside Leopard, only a bunch of meters away from the destruction caused by their last mission. The two of them are suddenly approached by an airship meant to take them back to action, much to Leopard's chargrin; Girafe comforts his partner, noting their next mission might prove more "fun". Having been reunited with their team, the two of them join the other Six Guards in their assault on Yuma Ansect's base, where Leopard's ability in fending off the Rave Warriors earns the her Girafe's praise. When a smoke signal ordering the Blue Guardians to retreat is fired, Girafe prevents his partner from finishing off the last of her opponents, urging Leopard to come back with him and join the others, causing some protests from the girl in the process; they follow their comrades above an airship, leaving the area to be destroyed from a safe distance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 7-10 Girafe is later seen aboard the Albatross, where he and his comrades present the Staff of Dimensions to Captain Hardner and watch on as their leader tests Belnika to see whether she really possesses Etherion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 4-11 Girafe, Requin and Renard are then sent to look for Elie around the ship, in order for her to be captured alive and brought to Hardner.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 218, Page 17 In his search, Girafe comes across Leopard, defeated by the combined efforts of Elie and Nagisa. Having been informed by his partner that she slipped a bug under Elie's shoes, and asked by her for praise, he proceeds to restrain and torture Leopard for her failure, calling her useless before finishing the girl off. He then intercepts the Rave Warriors, twisting the bridge they are on to make the entirety of them save for Elie and Musica fall down; having grabbed Elie's hair to capture her, he's held at spearpoint by Musica, who orders Girafe to let go of the girl.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 16-18 Intending to take care of his opponent quickly, he obliges, locking Elie in place by wrapping up her leg and then physically assaulting Musica, sending him flying away. The Silver Claimer, however, counter-attacks, freeing Elie from Girafe's grasp and allowing his friends to run away; when Girafe tries to stop them, Musica intercepts him and the two of them fall out from a nearby window, resuming their battle outside.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 2-12 Having severely weakened Musica by breaking some of his bones through the use of Twister, Girafe gains the upper hand on his opponent, causing him more injuries and landing some attacks; eventually forcing the Silver Claimer to the ground. When Musica tries to assault him with one last, desperate spear strike, he grabs one of the weapon's ends. Having been informed that the spear's name is "Reina", Girafe makes fun of his opponent, claiming he will twist the Silver Claimer's tool. However, much to his dismay, he finds himself unable to bend a weapon strengthened by the bond between Musica and Reina, and is left to meet defeat at the hands of Musica, who finishes him off with one mighty swing.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 13-23 Dark Bring & Abilities As one of the Six Guards, Girafe is one of Blue Guardians' strongest members, allegedly powerful as (if not stronger than) Oración Seis.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 195, Page 2 While employing his Dark Bring, he has proven himself to be more than a match for Hamrio Musica, causing his opponent grievous injuries before ultimately being defeated. Hand to Hand Combatant: While favoring other forms of offense, Girafe's long legs, much like those of his homonymous animal, allow him to pack strong kicks; the power of his attacks can be exponentially boosted by his Dark Bring, letting him create dangerous whirlwinds to blast his foes away.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 4-5 He is also shown capable of nimbly maneuvering at melee range, doing so to achieve physical contact with his opponents and grievously harm them with Twister.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 14-15 Enhanced Durability: Girafe's slim frame hides considerable resilience, letting him endure an acrobatic kick in the face from Musica and even a fall of several meters out of a window with little more than scratches.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 7-11 Enhanced Speed: Girafe is considerably quick and can rapidly react to danger, managing to evade Musica's chained bladeRave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 and then stopping a spear thrust from the Silver Claimer before it could connect.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Page 16 Enhanced Strength: While his lean build could say otherwise, Girafe appears to possess a fair degree of physical strength, managing to flawlessly stop a spear thrust from Musica's Silver Ray (respectively an extremely strong individual and an extremely powerful weapon) with just a single hand, calmly praising his foe's power in the process; albeit it is worth noting the Silver Claimer was heavily injured at the time.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 16-17 Dark Bring Girafe harnesses the power of Twister, which allows him to twist and manipulate from a distance any object he has touched, no matter how hard it is. This Dark Bring grants him great versatility, letting him change the surrounding landscape to better suit his needs,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 219, Page 17 as well as ensare and restrain his victims.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 219, Page 2 In terms of offense, Girafe can make "weapons" out of all the matter surrounding him, turning it against his foes by having it spin around on itself with great force; at the same time, this makes it difficult to directly attack him, doubling as an effective defence. He can even boost the power of his melee blows by twisting the air around the connecting point to create much greater impacts. The most fearsome aspect provided by Twister, however, is likely its ability to affect even living beings, letting Girafe grievously damage the bones of his foes through sheer physical contact.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 12-16 While the twisting power of this Dark Bring is, according to Girafe, absolute, it was unable to affect Musica's spear, a weapon which bore the power of the Silver Ray, forged by the strong bond between Musica and Reina.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 19-20 Twister takes the form of an elongated dark gem, hanging from Giraffe's neck as a pendant. Battles & Events *Siege of the Liberation Army's base *Hamrio Musica vs. Girafe Trivia *Each member of the Six Guards is named (and themed) after a particular animal, with the nouns in their French form. "Girafe" is, predictably, French for "Giraffe"; Girafe's height, long legs, powerful kicks and giraffe-patterned pants reference such animal. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Blue Guardians Category:Manga Exclusive Category:Villains